


Daddy in Pink

by Areo_ian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, au: modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areo_ian/pseuds/Areo_ian
Summary: Bulla has been asking about her daddy for a few days now and Bulma didn't know how to answer her sweet, persistent little girl.Modern AU





	Daddy in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ao3. This is my first fic, so let me know what you think. Thank you Pouch, Lady_Red, LadiSaiyan, Rogue_1102; for letting me join this collection, I am deeply honored. If you haven’t already please check out their amazing fics. The prompt was based on this: https://youtu.be/NJeoJrkOtxE
> 
> Thanks for the encouragement and support Rogue_1102. This one is for you RFL.

Bulma didn't want to open the letter. She paced back and forth in her kitchen biting her nails. Her daughter Bulla has been asking about her daddy for a few days now and Bulma didn't know how to answer her sweet, persistent little girl. 

“_Well Sweetie. Five years ago, Mommy felt like it was time to have you. So she went to this special place to make you and I found someone who had prepared you for me. And poof, you were made. I never met the person. Because legally I don't have to and you don't have to either and... Shit.” _ Bulma plopped down in the chair and put her head in her hands. She picked up the unopened letter and continued her imaginary conversation with her daughter. “ _ Sweetie, Mommy has this letter that has your daddy's name in it. But he may not want to... He doesn't have to... Shit! Bulla baby, I can't do this to you.” _

“Mommy?”

Bulma's heart dropped. She pleaded to the Zeno-verse that her daughter didn't hear her. “Yes... Yes, honey?”

“Mommy. Do you think Pan or Marron would share their Daddies with me?” Bulla climbed into the chair next to Bulma.

“Sweetie, why do you want to share their Daddies?”

“Because sharing is caring and they are my friends. So they should care that I don't have one.”

Bulma smiled and rubbed Bulla’s head. “I'm sure they care about you Bulla. But you don't need to share their Daddies.” 

“But Mr. Gohan and Mr. Krillin are nice and fun Daddies.”

“I'm sure they are. But...” Bulma picked up the letter and looked at her reflection in her daughter's eyes. “You have a father.”

“Really! Who? Where is he? Where was he all this time?! Did he bring me a present?” Bulla stood up on the chair and put her hands on the table.

“Bulla... everyone has a Dad. Even if they know them or not.”

Bulla raised an eyebrow at her clearly confused.

“What I'm saying is...” Bulma rubbed her temples at a loss of words.

Bulla sat back down in her seat. “What's his name?”

“Whose name sweetie?” Bulma put more pressure into rubbing her temples.

“My Daddy. Maybe if I pray for him he will show up? Or maybe... if he never shows up, he be ok wherever he is.”

Bulma looked down at the envelope and back at her daughter.

“It's ok Mommy. You look tired. I'll just pray for 'Daddy'... For now.” Bulla patted Bulma's hand and climbed down the chair. “I'm going to start my homework. Mr. Shenron said if everyone finishes their books this week, he’ll let us have recess an extra hour on Friday.”

“ok.” Bulma’s heart broke at how strong her daughter was. She wished she could call her mom to tell ask her what to do. One of the reasons Bulma went to the sperm bank was to give her mom a grandchild before she died. She passed two weeks before Bulla was born. Bulma was fortunate she had her Dad and sister to rely on. She knows she has Chi Chi and Goku as Bulla’s Godparents if anything should happen to her. But right now, Bulla had no one. Bulma resolved that Bulla should have the chance to know who her Dad was. She took a deep breath and picked up the letter. As she was opening it, she could see the rocky road ahead of her. She knew it was going to be complicated. The guy might be dead. Or he might be on the other side of the world. Or he might not want anything to do with them. _ But if so, why would he offer his name? _ Bulma had the letter out the envelope and just had to unfold it. She laid it on the table, lifted the top and flattened the bottom. Without much difficulty, she found the name in bold in the middle of the page. _ Vegeta Prince _.

————— 

“Mommy? Can I have some coffee too? Mommy?” Bulla tugged at Bulma’s hand.

Bulma stopped in front of the coffee shop. It took her two days to muster the courage to park and actually get out of the car. 

_ The night she opened the letter, she stayed up searching for all she could on the man. He had a private Facebook account. No Instagram profile. No Twitter. There was a Linked-In account with the same name, but it provided no info other than an email address. She contemplated sending an email but felt it was too impersonal. She googled him and found news reports about a ex-MMA fighter who was in a suspicious car crash. Several articles confirmed he died twice in the hospital. Once due to complications and again due to foul play. No suspects were ever arrested. But thanks to a miracle he was revived. The doctors said he was going to have a long recovery. But due to his years of training, they expected he would be on his feet and back in the octagon in a few years. The last article about the accident was four years ago. She hit a dead end with any other information. She did an image search on his MMA headshot and found numerous posters that dated back almost twenty years. “Goku!” She shouted at five in the morning and promptly thanked Kami her daughter was a heavy sleeper. She found a poster announcing a rematch between Vegeta ‘The Prince’ and Goku ‘Kakarot’. She immediately called the Sons nervous about waking them up so early in the morning. _

_ ‘Hello?’ _

_ ‘Morning Cheech. So sorry to call this early. Is Goku there?’ _

_ ‘What? Goku? What time is it?... No he's not here. I just finished making his breakfast. [yawn] He's on his way to the market.' _

_ ‘This early? It's five in the morning.' _

_ ‘Yeah, he has to get the crops and drive them crosstown.' _

_ ‘Oh right. Sorry to wake you Cheech.’ _

_ ‘Wait! Is everything ok? Why are you calling so early? Is Bulla ok?!’ _

_ ‘Yeah everything is fine. I promise.’ _

_ ‘Ok. Well you can try his cell but [yawn] I doubt he's ganna answer or if it's even charged.' _

_ ‘Ok I'll try anyway. Go back to sleep Cheech. I'll call you later.‘ _

_ She called Goku but when it went straight to voicemail. She knew she had to talk to him; he had to have some info on his old rival. She thought: ‘How the hell have I never heard of Vegeta before? And a Rematch?’ _

_ She watched video after video of their two matches; the official ZTV broadcast and several from the audiences camera phones. Despite his short stature, she couldn't believe how strong and agile Vegeta was. She watched a pre-match interview, or what was supposed to be an interview. The reporter went into Vegeta's locker room and was immediately punched in the face. Before the video ended, Vegeta had a scowl on his face. A scowl she knew too well, even though the one she was used to was smaller but just as fierce. She closed her laptop and made some coffee. She planned on getting Bulla to school a little early and going to the market to talk to Goku. _

_ ‘Watch it buddy!’ _

_ ‘No. You watch it lady!' _

_ ‘Kami, you would think people at the market would be friendly.’ Bulma got to West City market around 7:15am. She was unsure where Goku’s stand would be so she walked around the crowded market looking for any signs of him. She found a young man that looked exactly like Goku under a “Radish and Carrots” sign, refilling produce. _

_ ‘Gohan is that you?’ _

_ ‘Hey Bulma. Good to see you.’ _

_ ‘What are you doing in town?’ _

_ ‘I was between conferences and wanted to spend some time with Dad. So it was either work or train with him. And here we are.’ _

_ ‘Right.’ Bulma said with a smile. ‘Where is your Dad? I need to talk with him?’ _

_ ‘He went to get something to eat. We had breakfast before we left but… you know Dad.’ _

_ ‘Right. Do you know which direction he went in?’ _

_ ‘I think he went to get some tempura that way. But he should be back any minute if you want to wait for him." He picked up a box of carrots then put them down, slowly. ‘Listen Bulma, I've been meaning to ask you about Bulla. She has been asking Pan if she can... share me?‘ _

_ ‘I know she told me. She just has some questions about her father and I'm just trying to find the best way to tell her. That's why I'm looking for your Dad.‘ _

_ Gohan shook his head in understanding as he picked up the box of Carrots again. Then suddenly, he stared intensely at Bulma. She was looking around for Goku when she noticed Gohan staring at her. She stared at him. He continued to stare back. _

_ ‘What?... OH NO! NO! NO! NO! Kami! Gohan, your Dad is like a little brother to me and Cheech is like my sister. Kami. No!’ _

_ Gohan released a breath he knew he was holding. ‘Oh. Good. You gave me a scare.’ He put down the Carrots as he looked up. _

_ ‘You’re telling me. But I do want to talk to him about a guy named Vegeta Prince. Have you heard of him?‘ _

_ ‘Yeah I know Vegeta. Haven't heard or seen him since the accident. But my Dad used to be bitter rivals with him. He always seemed to be extra excited when he was about to fight Vegeta. Even when they were just sparring and training together.‘ _

_ ‘How long ago was that? I feel like I never heard of him before?’ _

_ ‘Well Dad doesn't like to talk about it. He stopped fighting when Vegeta got hurt. It was like all the fight left him too. The accident was about five, six years ago. I was still in college.‘ _

_ ‘Oh Right. I was finishing my second masters around that time. And I was away researching in South City a few years before that.’ Bulma rubbed her chin as she stared into a box of radishes. _

_ ‘Yo! Hey Bulma. What are you doing at the market this early?’ Goku appeared instantly snapping her out of her revery. _

_ ‘GOKU! Where have you been? You really need to charge your phone!’ She hit him on the chest. _

_ ‘Yeah Cheech and the boys always get on me about that.’ He nervously scratched his head and smiled. _

_ ‘Anyway. I have questions about Vegeta Prince.’ _

_ Goku’s expression quickly turned serious. ‘What about him?’ _

_ ‘Well...Can we take a walk? Gohan I'm sorry I promise to have him back soon.’ Bulma looked at Goku then at Gohan. _

_ ‘Sure Bulma. Take all the time you need. Tell Bulla I said Hi, and that I'm here if she ever needs anything.‘ _

_ ‘I will. Thank you Gohan.’ _

_ Bulma and Goku walked a few stands away and she started to ask her questions. _

_ ‘Listen Bulma. Geets, he’s a private guy. Why do you want to know all this stuff about him?’ _

_ Bulma let out a deep sigh. ‘Goku. I need you to keep a secret. I'm SERIOUS! Just between you and me. I will tell Cheech when I'm ready, but I just need you to keep it between us. No telling Krillin or Gohan or even Piccolo!‘ _

_ ‘Sure Bulma. What is it?’ _

_ Bulma took a deep breath and explained the story of how Bulla was thought of and created. She ended saying words she didn't think she could say out loud. _

_ ‘VEGETA IS BULLA’S DAD!!!’ _

_ ‘SHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOKU! Didn't I JUST say it was a secret. Between US!' Bulma put her hands over Goku's mouth. _

_ ‘But how? I mean? Vegeta doesn't seem like the person to have his -you know... sperm- out there like that.’ _

_ ‘Yeah. From what I seen and a little Gohan just told me he doesn't seem like that either.’ _

_ ‘Maybe... Maybe his family got involved? But why would they… I guess he... Man my head hurts.’ _

_ ‘What? What does his family have to do with it? How much do you know about Vegeta?’ _

_ Goku explained several years ago, one night Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha went out drinking. They got into a fight with Vegeta and two of his friends. Goku was at home with Chi Chi and Gohan when Yamcha called asking for help. _

_ ‘Didn't you date Yamcha?‘ _

_ ‘Don’t remind me. Keep going!’ _

_ Goku continued explaining how by the time he got there, all his friends and the two of Vegeta’s friends were unconscious. After a quick scuffle, they both realized that each other was a skilled fighter and decided to settle it in the octagon. Their match ended and Vegeta lost. A man named Frieza came to Goku, impressed at the state Vegeta was in and propositioned him to fight for him. Goku declined Frieza’s offer and Frieza challenged him to a match. Goku won. Soon after Goku and Vegeta became friends. _

_ ‘Even though Geets would never admit it.’ _

_ Vegeta got news that Frieza hired someone to kill Goku and his family. He tried to stop them; resulting in his accident. Frieza’s men killed Vegeta in the hospital, but Goku was able to get the doctors to revive him. _

_ He also explained how Vegeta was groomed as a fighter from birth and how his family was directly involved with his success. He assumed that when Vegeta died the first time, they wanted a chance to have an ‘elite’ grandchild and saved his DNA to continue the bloodline. After he died the second time, he was revived and put in a medically induced coma. Before he could wake up, his parents were killed in a car crash. Goku and Bulma were unsure how his sperm made its way to Gerology Labs, but they assumed that Vegeta might not have known what his parents did. _

_ ‘I guess that's all I have and where you pick up, huh?‘ _

_ ‘Yeah.’ Bulma answered absentmindedly. She thought to herself: I wanted to know who this guy was but Kami! This guy, Vegeta, has been through so much and he’s my little girl’s father. What the hell did I get into? Do I even want Bulla to know him? To even meet him? _

_ ‘Hey Bulma. Can you keep this a secret too? I know Vegeta likes his privacy.’ _

_ ‘Sure.’ She replied, immersed in her thoughts. _

_ ‘Ok thanks. See you later.‘ _

_ ‘WAIT! Goku!’ Bulma ran up to him and grabbed his jacket. _

_ ‘Whoa. Yeah Bulma?’ _

_ ‘Where is he now? I have to talk to him.’ _

_ ‘Ummm. Honestly Bulma I'm not sure if that's a good idea. He's in a bad spot mentally, you know? I mean he's doing ok, but I don't know how he will take this. Or what he would say to you.’ _

_ ‘I know it might be rough. But I have to try for Bulla’s sake. If there's hope that she can know her father, I have to try.' _

_ ‘Ok, Bulma. He works at a coffee shop on the North Side.’ _

_ ‘A coffee shop?! He's a barista? Seriously.‘ _

_ ‘Yeah well. When he got out of the hospital, he had a few DUI’s and assault charges, and couldn't find a job. A friend of mine was hiring and he's been there since. He's grumpy, but a hard worker. Plus, like I said he's got a lot going on mentally. I think the pace is manageable for him.’ _

_ ‘Oh. Right.’ _

_ ‘Gatta get back to work. Oooo muffins. Maybe I'll pick one up for Gohan.' Goku said following a baker with a fresh tray of muffins to his stand. _

“MOMMY!!!”

“Huh? Sorry sweetie. Yeah, you can get a coffee.” Bulma snapped back to the present.

“Mommy are you ok?”

“I'm fine. Let's... let's go in.”

Bulma pushed in the door and let Bulla drag her to the counter. Vegeta’s back was turned. From what she could see, he looked like he was trying to repair one of the machines.

“Hello. Welcome. How can I help you?” A young man greeted them at the register. 

“Hi. I want a Strawberry Iced Coffee with extra Strawberries, extra Whip Cream, extra Coffee and extra Sprinkles.” Bulla demanded barely peeking over the counter.

“Umm. Sure. And what's your name so I can put it on the cup.”

“Princess Bulla!”

“Ok. So, that's one Strawberry Iced Coffee with extra Strawberries, extra Whip Cream, Extra Coffee...” The young man looked at Bulma.

“No coffee.” Bulma mouthed behind Bulla. The young man shook his head and smiled.

“... annnnd extra sprinkles. _ Hum _ I'm sorry Princess Bulla. I don't think we have sprinkles buuuuutttt I'll ask my manager and I'll see what I can do for next time.”

Vegeta glanced behind him at the group and Bulma felt her heart jump.

Bulla raised herself on her toes and slapped her hand down on the counter. “Unexceptable! But I guess it can't be helped. Make that extra, extra Whip Cream!” 

“Bulla. Stop it! That's enough sugar.” Bulma pulled Bulla's hand back from the counter. “Sorry about that...” Bulma squinted at his name tag. “... Cabba. Can I have a small Macchiato?”

“Sure. No problem at all. What's your name?”

“Bul-...” Bulma was startled by Vegeta turning around to get a towel from the counter and turning back to the machine.

“Bull?”

“Huh? No Bulma.”

“Ok. Bulma. That would be eleven zeni and forty-five zen.”

Bulma and Bulla got their drinks and sat at a table in the corner. Bulla was swinging her feet and enjoying her _ coffee _ when she noticed her mom was staring behind her. She turned around and saw a guy at the counter with a blue shirt, blue apron and weird hair. She turned back to her mom and saw a worried look on her face. She frowned, turned back behind her and saw the guy look up in their direction. She felt the table move and turned around to see her mom looking out the window with red on her cheeks.

“Mommy, what's wrong?”

“_ Hum _. Nothing sweetie. Mommy is just... thinking. A lot.” Bulma tried to put on her best fake smile.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No! No sweetie everything is fine, I promise.” Bulma set down her coffee and rubbed her daughters hands. “How's your _ coffee _?”

“It's ok. It's kinda strong. But that's how I like it.”

“Oh really.” Bulma let out a laugh she didn't know she needed.

—————  


“Yay! Coffee again. Mommy, we sure drink coffee a lot.”

“Yeah we do sweetie.”

Bulma walked in, with Bulla behind her. She stopped abruptly causing Bulla to walk into her. Bulla walked over to Bulma’s side and looked up at her. Then she looked where her mom was staring. The guy with the weird hair was at the counter wiping a cup and looking down. She looked back at her mom and realized she looked worried and her hand was shaking. She grabbed her mom's hand and squeezed. When her mom didn't squeeze back or look down at her, she let go and marched up to the counter.

“HEY! Where's Cabba?!”

Vegeta stopped cleaning the mug and opened his eyes to the little girl glaring at him. “He's gone for the day. What do _ you _ want?”

“Is that how you say _ hi _ to your costumers?”

“Customers. Woman, what do you want?” He redirected his gaze to Bulma.

She was stunned that she was looking at the man she couldn't stop thinking about in the eye. She took a deep breath, shook her nerves away and walked up to the counter. “She'll take-”

“I want a Strawberry Iced Coffee-”

“There's no such thing.”

“Well Cabba makes it for me. A Strawberry Iced Coffee with extra Strawberries, AND extra Whip Cream AND extra Coffee AND extra Sprinkles.”

“Fine. What do you want?” Vegeta stared into Bulma's eyes. She knew her nerves and mind were on edge but she felt like he wasn't asking about her coffee order.

“Nothing for me.”

He turned to start working on Bulla’s drink.

“How much?”

“If it gets you both out of here faster... It's on the house.”

“Oh well. Thank you. But umm... umm... _ Ahem _!”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“No coffee.” She mouthed to him.

"_ Hump _. Like she needs the caffeine.” He said under his breath.

Bulma laughed nervously. Vegeta put the cup on the counter. Bulla reached for it and inspected it. “It's pinker than usual and more sprinkles.” She tasted it. “_ Mmm _. It's good. I guess you did ok.”

“_ Humph _.” Vegeta picked up a wet glass and started drying it.

Bulma ran her hand over Bulla’s hair repeatedly as her daughter and Vegeta exchanged glares. She felt the need to say something other than what she really needed to say. “Looks like you may need a rotator gear.”

Vegeta looked up at Bulma, then eyed the machine behind him. “I got one of those but it's still not working properly.”

“Seems like you’ve been at it for a while. Might have bent the tube that goes through the gear and connects to the valve.”

“You make coffee machines?”

“No-”

“No. My mommy is an Engine-neer. Which means she's smarter than you.” Bulla proclaimed and stuck out her tongue. 

“Bulla! Stop that.” Bulma pulled Bulla to her. “She’s just-”

“Hey lady. Is that your white car parked over there?” An older man busted into the coffee shop, interrupting Bulma.

“Yeah it is.” Bulma turned to him.

“Well it's blocking my driveway. Move it! Or I'm towing it.”

“Hold your horses, I'm coming! Bulla stay here. Be a good girl.” She bent down to look Bulla in the eye. With slight hesitation she looked up at Vegeta. “I'll be right back. I promise.” She walked out the door behind the older man.

Vegeta opened his mouth to protest but she was already out the door. “_ Tssh _.” He turned around to place the glasses in their respective spots.

Bulla watched him, then climbed the stool next to the counter. “How do you know my Mommy?”

Vegeta ignored her and kept putting the glasses away.

“Hey! Answer me!”

Vegeta continued to ignore her and put away the items he used for Bulla’s _ coffee _.

“Hey. Weird head!” Bulla climbed on top of the wobbly stool and stopped her foot. “Why is my Mom scared of you?!”

“The hell should I know! Get down now! Before you fall!” Vegeta walked over to the counter directly in front of her.

“I'm not getting down until you tell me why!”

“_ Tsh _. Kid I don't know! Ask your mom. She keeps bringing you here and never saying anything!” 

“If you’re too chicken to say why then...” Bulla’s eyes started to water in frustration. “...then FIGHT ME! You Cow Rod!” She put her hands on the counter and got close to Vegeta’s face.

Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. “Unfortunately, I have a rule against battling children.”

Bulla let out a growl and Vegeta smirked. Before he could walk away, he felt something cold drip down his face.

“Oh no Bulla! What did you do?!” Bulma gasped as she picked Bulla off the counter. When she walked in, Bulla had the top of her cup in one hand and her _ coffee _ turned over onto Vegeta's head, painting him in pink.

“He won't tell me why he scares you Mommy.” 

“Bulla he doesn't scare me.” Bulma kneeled down to cup Bulla's head in her hands.

Vegeta growled and ripped his apron off without untying it. He wiped his face and stormed off to the back room.

“But Mommy we have been coming here for a long time and when you see him you look scared. Or you look away.”

“Bulla. Honey. I'm not scared. I'm just nervous. I'm sorry I made you worry about me. I've been a horrible Mommy.” Bulma hugged Bulla tight to her. “But Mommy's done being nervous. It's about time I do what I have to.” She pulled back and looked her daughter in the eyes. She stood up and took a deep breath. “Listen Bulla. Stay here. If any strangers come in just come get me, ok?”

“Where are you going?”

“I'm going to talk to Vegeta. Stay here.”

“ok.” Bulla followed Bulma and sat at a table near the doorway to the back room.

Bulma walked into the small hallway, past the bathrooms and through a short curtain. “Hello?” She walked in fully to see Vegeta pulling his button down off his arm then pulling his tank top over his head, revealing his sculpted abs and the waistband of his boxers. “_ Shit _.” Bulma whispered to herself, tracing the scars and discolorations threaded in his skin. She followed his abs up to his equally sculpted chest, while noting the impeccable definition in his biceps. She wondered how a neck could be so strong and a chin so sharp. She took a step back realizing his onyx eyes were piercing hers.

“_ Um _. Listen, Vegeta-”

“How the hell do you know my name?”

“I'll get to that I promise.” Bulma walked closer to him. He walked away from the locker he was in front of and to the tub sink facing the doorway. He turned on the water and quickly rinsed his hair.

“If you are a groupie, I don't fight anymore and I don't do autographs.” He grabbed a towel from the stack next to the sink and faced Bulma.

Bulma rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “Is your ego that big? Really?”

“What else am I to think?” He tossed the towel on the counter. “You and your daughter have been coming here randomly for the past couple of weeks. You order the same thing and stare at me. Or you drive pass really slow staring in.” 

“Wait. You saw me?”

“Of course. How could I miss you... both.”

“Why didn't you say anything?!” Bulma walked closer.

“Excuse me?! You look like _ you _ have something to say to _ me _.” Vegeta walked closer, slightly closing the gap between them.

Bulma took a deep breath. “You’re right. I do have something to say. But it's really sensitive and maybe we should talk over dinner?”

“If it's important just say it now. No sense dragging it out.”

“You sure?”

He connected his eyebrows, backed up to the sink and folded his arms. “Go ahead.”

“Well... I'm Bulma. Bulma Briefs. And my daughter is Bulla. About five years ago, I realized I was getting older and at a good place in my career. I just got out of a long relationship with someone that wasn't for me. My mom was really sick and I had a moment when I wasn't sure how much longer _ I _ had to become a mom.” She paced the floor. “I was financially capable of supporting a child on my own. All my friends had or recently had kids, and my dad and sister are only a phone call away, so I knew I would have some help, if I needed it. So I went to Gerology Labs and got a sperm donor.”

Vegeta stayed in the same position and kept the same facial expression. 

“When I signed up, there was an option to know who the father was. And I selected it. But I never opened the letter. Until last month. Bulla keeps asking about her dad. And I don't have the heart to lie to her.”

Vegeta continued to stay in the same position and fixed facial expression.

“Look. I'm not asking you for child support or anything like that.” Bulma stepped closer. “I can't anyway due to the paperwork I signed, but I thought you should know.” Bulma fidgeted with her fingers. “I'm not asking you to be in her life and suddenly be a Dad. But... maybe now that you know, you might consider it. I know you had a rough life-”

Vegeta stayed in the same position but raised an eyebrow. Bulma looked up at the same time.

“Once I got your name. I googled you and read about the accident. I also saw your matches. You are a very skilled fighter.” Her voice trailed off as she was losing courage, not sure of how much to say. “What I didn't read online, one of my best friends, Goku, filled me in on the rest. He says hi.”

“_ Tsh _. Idiot.” Vegeta tightened his folded arms and returned his expression to its previous state.

Bulma stepped closer, almost within arms reach. “I know this is a lot to take in. But... can you say something? Anything?”

Vegeta continued to stay in the same position and facial expression, but looked around Bulma to doorway.

Bulma swiftly turned around. “Bulla! Honey! I told you to stay in the front.” Bulma knelt down to the little girl.

“Mommy? Is _ he _ my daddy?”

“Mmm, yes honey. But it's kind of complicated. There's a lot to talk about-”

Bulla moved around Bulma. She slipped out of Bulma's reach before she walked up to Vegeta. He kept his arms crossed and looked down at her.

“S... Sorry. I poured my coffee on you.” Bulla said a little louder than a whisper and put her head down.

Vegeta unfolded his arms, hiked up his pants and squatted to be almost eye level with the girl.

“Chin up Princess. Or your crown will slip.” Bulla looked him in the eye and smirked. “Your mom is right. We have a lot to talk about. And a lot to work out.” He held out his hand. “Hello Bulla. I'm Vegeta.”

Bulla put her tiny hand in his and shook it. “It's Princess Bulla.”

Bulma couldn't stop her tears from flowing. She tried to hide a giggle as Vegeta bent his head down and Bulla pulled out chunks of strawberries. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry about your shirt.” _ Maybe not so sorry _ she finished saying to herself as she went through her purse, eyeing his shirtless body. “I'll definitely pay for dry cleaning.”

“That's not necessary Bulma.” Vegeta stood at full height.

Bulma couldn't help but melt between her thighs at hearing him say her name as she met his intense gaze.

“Maybe if you’re free we could get a bite to eat and talk some more?” Bulma went to stand behind Bulla, putting her hands on her daughter’s shoulders.

Vegeta looked down to Bulla. She smiled big and bright. He couldn’t repress a smile as he looked back up to Bulma. “Sure. Let me lock up and I'll meet you both outside.”

“Ok.” Bulma smiled back at him.

Vegeta locked the door to the coffee shop and got in the passenger side. 

“Oooo Mommy, can we get pizza?! Vegeta do you like pizza?”

“Yeah. Anchovies and pineapple.”

“Ewwwww.” Bulla and Bulma said in unison.

Driving off, Bulma heard Bulla and her Dad argue about Pizza. She felt at peace with her decision and so grateful she opened the letter.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is Daddy is Pink but I originally had Daddy in Pink in my mind. My bad. Also the prompt had to include Bulma, Bulla/Bra and Vegeta. Hence no Trunks, but maybe another one shot, if this is well recieved.


End file.
